Road Back Home
by Miia Swann
Summary: Hermione, after a fall out with Harry and Ron decides to fake her death and start over far away and her partner on that journey just has to be Draco! 18 years later is there hope for reconciliation? Maybe, if James manages to woo her daughter. Problem? Of course. Lyra Malfoy hates all Weasleys and Potters. Reason? Her mother. [DM/HG HP/GW RW/LB JSP/OC]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :** 1) This story is NOT epilogue compliant, i repeat it is NOT epilogue compliant.

2) Its purely family/ friendship and Romance. No Dark forces raising, no heroes and no particular villains, just people who make mistakes.

3) It is NOT necessarily OC centric! its based on the after war life of the Potters, Weasleys and Malfoys!

If you are still interested, please continue reading! Oh and i don't own HP, all credits to JK ~ Miia

* * *

** PROLOGUE**

Eighteen years had passed since the second wizarding war had been won and now, all these years later the casualties of those dark days had managed to build up their lives again. Kingsley had become the new minister of magic and for once the government was well efficient.

Hogwarts too had once again become the safe haven it had been and was led by the very capable headmistress Minerva McGonagall. The proud castle once against stood magnificently against the clear blue skies and the only symbol of the horrid war that had been fought there was a large marble headstone of sorts that had been built on the grounds with the names of all the slain warriors who were mourned till date.

The sun light gleamed against the white stone, the names carved into it glistening in gold and some tales of heroics were more popular than the others like that of James and Lily Potter, Sirius and Regulus Black, Nymphadora and Remus Lupin, Fred Weasley, Severus Snape and Alastor Moody to name a few.

But the name that was the most famous, the loss most mourned was perhaps the one added at the very end. The one that read….

Hermione Jean Granger

It had come as a rude shock when only after about a month of the victory, the world had woken up one day to hear the news of her death. Most couldn't believe it. She had just been offered a job as the second in command of the ministry of magical law under Amelia Bones, youngest witch ever to qualify for such a high post at the ministry, she was the brightest witch of her age, one third of the golden trio, the Gryffindor princess and so much more and yet they couldn't so much as recover her body.

A little away from the high marble stone, under the shadows of the forbidden forest staring at the name at the end was the witch herself.

Her eyes had travelled down the list of names, lingering on the familiar ones before settling on her own. She did not regret it, her choice of faking her own death was not something she would change even if she had the opportunity. Perhaps it was cowardly, perhaps it was something against her very nature to run away and hide but a small betrayal to her personality was worth the life she had now.

"It – its really you" A voice said from behind her and Hermione shook herself back to the present and turned to greet the person she had been waiting for.

"Neville" She said warmly as she turned around to face her friend again after eighteen years.

"You died, Harry saw you die…" Neville told her, all signs of his now stronger personality leaving him as he stared in awe and confusion at his first real friend.

"Harry saw what I wanted him to see" Hermione answered, a little sadly. This was not how she had wanted to begin her first real conversation with him.

"But I don't understand" Neville whispered. He had no idea why he was talking so softly but it was like seeing a ghost and he was afraid that if he did something, be too forceful then she would disappear.

Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her now softer curls as she studied Neville. He was the head of Gryffindor house now and was one of the most respected wizards in current day Britain. She was proud of how much he had achieved, how much he had changed from the scared, doubtful little person she had first met.

"It's a long story" She replied just as softly even as she noticed Neville studying her just as she had done him.

Hermione had always been pretty, Neville was one of the few who had acknowledged it even when she was a geeky teenager. At thirty six, she was more beautiful. Not stunning in the model sort of way, Hermione was never that gorgeous but there was more feminity in the way she now held herself. Dressed elegantly with simple accessories and looking much healthier than the last time, it was easy for Neville to tell that whatever she had been up to all these years she was happy and it was exactly that which made it hard for him to hold a grudge.

"We could talk at my office?" He suggested with a slight smile.

"Or down at the shack?" Hermione asked him, pointing in the direction of the willow.

He nodded and followed after her, walking silently as they headed to what was once the Marauders headquarters. Once inside the still shabby little shack, Hermione flicked her wand once, dusting off a little area for them to sit down.

It was there that the two friends remained for the better part of two hours as she explained everything that had happened in her life since she supposedly died. Neville never interrupted except for the one time when she told him what had originally made her leave the way she did.

She pacified him quickly and told him what he had already guessed. She was happy. She had absolutely no regrets in life. Neville calmed down quickly after that, he trusted her despite some of her choices being impossible for him to understand and was in the end glad.

"have you forgiven them?" Neville asked her after a long moment of silence.

"I don't hold any grudges" Hermione answered. She was over it, the incident was almost forgotten and locked up in some abyss of her brain but forgiveness…that wasn't something she was sure of.

"But you do not think they deserve to know?" Neville asked again and when Hermione remained silent, he pressed again "They mourned you, they still do. You know they never got over it. We never got over it Hermione"

"Maybe someday in the future Neville…" She answered hesitantly, her eyes fixed on his begging for understanding. He didn't but he accepted it. Perhaps it was fair he thought.

"Then what exactly brings you here?" Neville asked with a small smile, showing her that it was really okay. She sucked in a deep breath and then turned to look steadily at the floor.

"I need a favor" She answered, still not looking up.

"Anything Hermione" he answered quickly.

"My daughter turns eleven in three days" She told him almost nervously.

"And she is coming to Hogwarts?" Neville asked surprised. She jerked her head in a nod.

"There is a really good wizarding school in Australia but Hogwarts is still the best. We don't want our daughter to miss the best things in life because of our past" Hermione answered quietly.

Neville could tell that this decision had not been taken lightly and that there were still obvious doubts that lingered and he couldn't pretend like he didn't understand. It wouldn't be easy for any child of that linage to simply walk into Hogwarts but he knew now what Hermione was asking and in all honestly, he was glad to extend some help.

"She'll be welcome here Hermione" He assured as he placed a comforting hand on hers.

"Will she really? Can anyone look past her name Neville? Its been years but I don't know how much people have forgotten. She has never been to England before and her life in Australia has been good. We are not even sure if we should jeopardize her childhood this way but Hogwarts, its – we want her to –" Hermione struggled to explain and Neville had to grip her hand tighter to make her stop.

"I'll look out for her" he promised sincerely and her answering smile was dazzling.

"I don't know how to thank you Neville, after everything-" Hermione began again only to be silenced easily.

"You were my first friend here, my only friend for a very long time Hermione. I believe I can overlook everything else" He answered and she flung herself at him warmly.

"Thank you so much" She gushed and he could only smile in reply.

* * *

**A/N :** This story will be updated on alternate days until my other story is done after which i might choose to update everyday...Until then R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

An eleven year old boy streaked through the crowded streets of Diagon alley. His messy dark hair stuck up in all directions and his glasses looked ready to fall off but he didn't seem to care about that or the number of people he crashed into as he hurried past them.

Upon reaching the leaky Cauldron, he scanned the crowd before starting to wave excitedly.

"TEDDY! TEDDY" He shouted loudly even as he managed to squeeze himself through the crowds.

"James?" Teddy asked surprised to see his god-brother back so soon.

"I saw her!" He exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he eagerly waited for Teddy to understand.

"Her who?" Victoire asked, not too pleased at the intrusion of privacy; not that they had too much to begin with in the crowded bar.

"The girl I'm going to marry" James answered excitedly. Victoire looked skeptically at her cousin.

"Okay, what's the punch line?" She asked when she couldn't figure out his intentions.

"What?" James asked, still too dazed to answer properly.

"Who was she?" Teddy asked, much more patient than his girlfriend and also far too fond of his god-brother to not be affected by the younger boy's obvious happiness.

"I don't know! I never got her name" James answered with an honest shrug.

"Let me guess, she was at the joke shop discussing some marvelous prank that you overheard and you instantly decided you want to marry her?" Victoire asked with a sigh. James however simply rolled his eyes at her and turned back to Teddy who was fighting a smile

"I really cannot picture you being too speechless to even ask her name James" Teddy said, obviously amused.

"Oh but I did ask her name" James answered making the turquoise haired boy frown in confusion.

"But you said-" Teddy began when the younger boy cut across.

"I introduced myself and asked her name but she said she wasn't interested" James replied frankly but he didn't seem too bothered by it. Victoire however laughed.

"First girl you talk to and she already turns away. Great start cousin" She teased making James stick his tongue out.

"I do talk to girls, you for example besides-" James began when she interjected.

"Girls outside the family I mean" Victoire said but he continued like he hadn't heard.

"Dad wasn't interested in mom at first, neither was uncle Remus in aunt or grandma Lily in granddad. All the greatest love stories begin that way, right Teddy?" James asked confidently.

Teddy sighed, he could see the logic that kept the Potter heir so unfazed and really couldn't help but find it funny.

"What was she like?" He asked instead, choosing wisely to not answer the previous question.

"Just like Victoire!" James answered delightedly.

He had grown up watching the couple in front of him and he did all things the way Teddy did, so it was really no surprise that he wanted a girl like his cousin; the very cousin who was right now too curious to feign disinterest or tease him anymore. Upon receiving two sets of raised eyebrows James quickly launched into an explanation.

"She's blonde, not silvery like yours but more well honey blonde and her eyes are grey but that's not too far from blue right? And I bet she's going to be in her first year too and oh the best part! She also had a foreign accent just like Vic!" James said, rushing through the words in his excitement.

Victoire looked rather pleased that she was setting the standards for her younger cousin and Teddy too looked rather gratified that James was looking up to him in everything and that had them both instantly curious.

"Where did you see her? Maybe she's still somewhere here and we could find-?" Teddy began when a threatening voice interrupted.

"James Sirius Potter" Ginny Potter nee Weasley called, her eyes flashing murderously.

"MOM!" James waved happily, wanting to tell her too what had happened and hence missing her expression.

"You ran out of Madam Malkins while she was trying to get the measurement?" Ginny asked with narrowed eyes as she reached her son.

"Oh! Oh yeah I did! But I wanted to tell Teddy the most amazing-" James began but his mother didn't seem interested.

"Go back this instant and apologise" She said strictly, pointing her finger towards the exit.

"But Mom-" James began when Ginny glared more fiercely.

"GO! Now" She snapped making the boy scramble away.

"Hello aunt" Victoire greeted even as Teddy flashed her a smile.

"That boy! I've been looking for him for twenty minutes and I tell you he'll be the reason I'll go entirely grey" Ginny exclaimed as she took a seat across the couple.

"Oh but you haven't even heard Ginny" Teddy told her with a mischievous smile of his own.

"Heard what?" Ginny asked, now more worried. Her son wasn't just a magnet for trouble, he was trouble personified and she knew that better than anyone.

"He is in love" Victoire giggled making Ginny drop her jaw in surprise.

"Who are we talking about?" A fourth voice sounded as Harry joined his wife.

"Why James of course" Teddy said with a grin making Harry mirror Ginny's expression.

"I pity the girl" Victoire commented, lifting the thought right out of her aunt's mind.

"He's barely eleven, it's probably just a crush. You can't find love at-" Harry started to say before noticing the look he was receiving from his wife.

"Oh I don't know Harry. I'll not put it past James to get obsessed. Besides the girl already made the mistake of being disinterested" Teddy said cheerfully before taking Victoire's hand and excusing himself.

Harry sat staring after his god son completely stunned and also partly amused. Teddy was right, maybe James would have passed her over as a crush before but if she had seemed – oh well, maybe being romantically challenged would keep his son out of trouble or was he hoping for too much?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yup, He was definitely hoping for too much.

It had been two weeks since the visit to Diagon Alley and all that James could talk about was the girl. Initially it had been amusing but when he tried to learn simple spells in the name of impressing her and Harry had to come home to find another damaged photo frame of broken vase, it became exasperating.

So it wasn't completely unfair that he was feeling rather relieved that it was finally the first of September. Harry trudged into the kitchen to see his son already sitting there bouncing in his seat and eating Kreacher's extra buttered toast.

"Morning Dad!" James shouted far too loudly to greet someone standing only a few feet away from him.

"Oh Jamie, I'm so proud" Ginny gushed entering the kitchen after her husband and mimicking her mother's own actions as she rushed to hug her eldest.

James, who for all his nonsense and boisterous nature was quite attached to his mother and loved being petted was more than delighted when she sat down by his side fussing over him.

Harry watched amused as Ginny tried to keep getting James to focus on the really important part of the day. He was finally eleven and going to Hogwarts, something he had been looking forward to all these years.

But James was having none of it. He had already been to Hogwarts many times and knew the castle and every secret passage way by heart from the map. He also knew he would be sorted into Gryffindor and would be the most popular kid in school. So really all he looked forward to was finding _her_ again.

"You'll write all about her?" A small voice piped up as little Lily walked in holding Albus's hand. James nodded solemnly. His sister was his most favorite person in the world and vice versa. Lily adored James, she was the only other person in the house who was as excited as James to find out all about who she now called the pretty blonde.

"And you will come home for Christmas?" Albus checked with his brother. Despite the fact that the two brothers were polar opposites, Albus looked up to James and James was fiercely protective of his kid brother.

"Of course Al!" James promised with a wide grin "Take care of Lils till then" He added making Harry's smile widen.

"Save the farewells for the station! We need to get going or we'll miss the train. Lily, Albus you can eat your breakfast in the car" Ginny said, ushering her children out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The five Potter's were in the crowded station that had a small board hanging atop reading 9 and ¾ . A gleaming red train stood proudly, waiting for its happy passengers and it was needless to say most of the crowd was parting as Harry and Ginny walked through with their children, staring openly at the famous couple.

"Where is Teddy?" Lily asked eagerly as she clutched her mother's hand hard.

"He must be here somewhere" Ginny answered and soon enough a family of three were seen making their way over.

Ginny grinned and waved as Bill and Fleur came towards them with Victoire in toe and it was only a few minutes later that Teddy arrived from the opposite direction.

"You should wear your badge" Ginny said, greeting her god son with a hug.

"I'll be wearing it most year Gin, I could go a couple of hours without it" Teddy answered, blushing slightly as he remembered the party that had been thrown for him when he announced he was the new head boy.

"Have you seen her?" James asked eagerly, already on his tip toes looking around for a blonde head.

"No James, we can look for her when I go for rounds" Teddy assured but James was already lost to them.

"Over there! Over there!" He called loudly as he pointed to the girl not too far away from them.

Curious despite themselves, every member of the small group turned towards the direction he was pointing at. Harry's first thoughts were not that she was petite or pretty but the fact that she seemed to be there alone.

The girl looked around again towards the chatting crowds around her before heaving a large trunk and heading towards the train. James tried to follow after but his mother's restraining hand made him turn around for a second and by then she was already gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twenty minutes later, he had dumped his things in Victoire's compartment and after giving cheeky replies to her friends, he was seen hurrying down the train, searching for the girl of her dreams.

It didn't take too long for him to find her sitting alone reading Hogwarts: A history. Messing up his hair and tucking out his shirt, he knocked on the compartment door before sliding it open.

She looked up with a slight smile that instantly faded when she recognized the visitor and with no greeting whatsoever she turned back to her book, completely ignoring him. James, still totally unfazed sat across her much to her annoyance.

"You look absolutely gorgeous" James told her frankly. She looked up sharply, her grey eyes meeting warm hazel ones.

"And that is your business how exactly?" She asked, her English having an accent he couldn't quite place.

"Well if its my dream, its my business" James answered with a cocky grin that had her scrunching up her little nose.

"If it's a dream that's bothering you I suggest you take a potion" She replied bluntly before returning to her book.

Before James could reply, the door was slid open again this time by a small brunette. The girl seemed rather shy and quite sick and James watched as the formerly cold blonde in front of him moved quickly.

She rushed to the girl, who was a lot bigger than her and steadied her as best as she could before guiding her into a seat.

"Is something wrong?" He watched her ask kindly "Can I get you some water maybe?"

The brunette shook her head nervously and James was willing to bet that she would throw up soon enough.

"I – I lost my trunk. I don't remember where I kept it" The girl wailed miserably but James was still staring at the blonde who was patting the other girl's shoulder in comfort.

"Its okay, we'll all have to leave our trunk behind. So no matter where it is the house elves will take it back to your dorm wherever you are sorted" She assured.

This seemed to have the opposite effect on the brunette who was by now obviously more hysteric. James was starting to wonder if he should get Teddy or maybe a prefect? This girl was definitely sick.

"I don't even know what house I'll be in!" The girl cried shrilly making the blonde wince.

"Nobody does" she answered confidently. On hindsight, James realized he should have shut up but he couldn't help himself.

"I do! I'll be in Gryffindor" He stated proudly. This got the other girl to tear up for real while the helpless blonde was torn between glaring at him and consoling the other girl.

"Its okay, it really is" She said, choosing the second option and turning to the brunette again "Most people don't know where they will end up" She assured before continuing "I haven't a clue where I'll go either"

The girl perked up at that and looked hopefully towards her "You don't?" She asked.

"Nope, not a clue" Was the warm, almost relieved answer from the blonde and James saw her smiling slightly.

"Your – your parents – aren't they – m-magic?" The girl stuttered. James watched her stiffen ever so slightly before smiling sweetly.

"It doesn't matter, even if your entire family has been in the same house there are chances you might be in another one." She answered, making James frown. His whole family was in Gryffindor, he will be too…

"But they are magic?" The girl pressed

"It doesn't matter if they are, no one really cares about such things" James answered, realizing belatedly that she was a muggle born and was scared now.

"But I heard there was a war and – and people who were not from magic families were killed?" The brunette asked, trembling again.

"Sweetheart, the war ended years ago. It doesn't matter anymore. It never has mattered. You are magic. You got your Hogwarts letter and you belong here" The blonde answered softly and James watched with a proud smile. He loved her more already.

"But I don't know a thing about Hogwarts!" The girl exclaimed, tears filling up her eyes again.

"Its my first time in the country and I don't know a thing around here. So we'll simply have to learn together" The blonde consoled patiently and James couldn't help wish he knew her name at the least. Maybe the brunette will ask or he should try introducing himself so they would too? He was sure that she was far too sweet to not give her name to the brunette at least?

"I don't want to! I want to go home! I miss my mom!" The girl began again, distracting James from his thoughts with her shrieks.

"I miss my parents too. I've never been away from them for even a day. Trust me its all going to be okay" She consoled but James wasn't really paying attention. Not to her words anyway.

He watched as she discreetly pulled out her wand and flicked it. He was stunned, her spell casting was almost entirely silent and yet a box of chocolate frogs was zooming her way. While he was still too amazed, she handed the chocolate over to the girl and then extended the box towards him out of mere courtesy.

He couldn't believe his luck. She was handing him chocolates? Oh, this was going so much better than he thought. With a mental cartwheel, he grabbed one and flashed her his best smile, completely not bothering that she was turning away unimpressed.

He was however distracted from his daze when he heard a gasp. He saw the brunette staring at the chocolate frog card with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" The blonde asked almost worriedly. Was something wrong with the chocolate she had given, poisoned or spiked chocolates were the last thing she needed on her first day here, specially given her reputation.

"She's gone!" The girl exclaimed.

"Sorry?" The blonde asked her with a frown.

"She was here a moment ago but she vanished!" The girl said, flipping the card around so they could see.

He was about to answer when he caught sight of the expression on the blonde's face. She looked – amazed? And something else he couldn't exactly place. With a shaky hand, she reached for the card and he frowned. Why was she troubled? Didn't she know people walk out of pictures all the time?

Curious to see who had been on the card, he shifted so he could read what was written behind it even as she stared transfixed at the front.

_Hermione Granger: One third of the Golden trio that defeated Voldemort (several times). Also known as the smartest witch of her age Hermione enjoys reading and believed in house elf rights and equality of blood. _

Once he was done reading out loud, he looked up to see once the still stunned blonde and the confused brunette.

There was an awkward silence in the compartment as James continued to stare silently at the girl he loved, trying hard to figure out what exactly was wrong with her. He was about to ask her if she was okay but was interrupted by another gasp.

"She's back!" The brunette exclaimed and sure enough they could all see the face of a young Hermione waving at them from the photo that James knew was taken by his father three days after the war at the funeral in Hogwarts – the last picture of her that still hung on their wall.

"People come and go out of the pictures all the time" The blonde girl answered, still seeming oddly uncomfortable somehow.

"Oh" The brunette mouthed, not really knowing what else to say as she looked at the card again.

"They are trading cards, you should start collecting them!" James added; his eyes still on the blonde in front of him.

The brunette shook her head timidly before saying "you can have it if you want"

"I already have at least thirty of aunt Hermione besides I only want Rowena Ravenclaw, I have all the rest" He stated before noticing two pairs of eyes looking at him, one awed and the other positively angry.

"What did you just say?" The girl all but hissed.

"I have all the cards?" James asked with a frown. Why was she so furious? Why did her eyes narrow dangerously now? Did she collect? Did she think he was lying because he had so many?

"I'm not lying! I really have all 394 cards, just Ravenclaw is missing." James defended but she wasn't relaxing her glare.

"About this card" She corrected and his frown deepened.

"I have at least thirty of Aunt Hermione?" He asked still confused.

"Thirty? Of the same person?" The brunette asked quietly, now scared of the blonde by her side and wanting to talk about something before the tears spilled again.

"I would generally exchange them with my cousins but dad would never let me give away one of Aunt Hermione's" He answered mechanically and seeing the confusion from the corner of his eyes added "She was his best friend, he has over hundred of her cards"

He could swear the girl in front of him reached for her wand but the next second, the two occupants of the compartment were staring after a stiff blonde stalking out, slamming the door on her way seething that after everything Potter and Weasley had done to her, the brat had dared to call her mother his aunt.


	3. Chapter 3

Lyra Malfoy stalked away, still furious. The audacity of that…ugh! How on earth could someone be so annoying? And how did she let herself get wound up by Potter of all people? She was above that.

She had just been up front to see the driver and ask how long it would take and having half a day of train ride left, she began cursing again. She had left her book behind and she would have to return if she wanted to change before they arrived.

With a sigh, she decided to spend a while in a crowded compartment where she was positive she wouldn't be noticed but when she couldn't put it off any longer, Lyra put her nose in the air and walked all the way to her compartment, took a deep breath and pulled it open.

Annoyed at the sight that met her eyes, she huffed. It was empty and probably had been for a while. Damn, to think she sacrificed her precious quiet and spent hours trying to tune out mindless chatter.

When the train slowed to a halt twenty minutes later, Lyra was dressed in perfectly ironed clothes and was once again the epitome of grace. Calmly she stepped on to the platform and walked over to where Hagrid stood waving for the first years.

She caught sight of Potter hugging the half giant and the large man smiling back down. She had heard how defensive Hagrid had been to her mother and how much Hermione loved the Hogwarts gamekeeper but she also knew that her name wasn't going to win her any favors with the man.

As if feeling her eyes on him, Potter turned around and gave her a bright smile which needless to say she ignored. The boy though did not seem to get the point and was trying to part through the milling crowd and approach her.

Instinctively Lyra hurried in the opposite direction and jumped on to the first boat she could see. She wouldn't let Potter waste any more of her time and with that in mind she determinedly pulled one of the boys at the edge into her boat, efficiently preventing any space for Potter in it.

He was looking at her in daze but she was feeling far too victorious at the sight of a dejected Potter to notice. To her utter annoyance though, the undeterred messy haired preteen was climbing into the boat next to her.

She glared for a minute before flipping her hair back and turning away, pretending to not notice the loud shouts from Potter that echoed through the silence of the lake. Within minutes though, they could catch sight of the proud towers of the Hogwarts castle and her attention was genuinely distracted.

This place had been the beginning of her mother's life in the magic world. It had been her father's sanctuary during the darker times. This castle was where dreams came true and looking at the imperial structure, she could really believe that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James Potter was frustrated beyond belief. It was obvious that she was still angry but she didn't seem to want to hear an apology which he was willing to give even though he had no idea what he had done wrong.

He was about to call again when he finally got a good look at her expression. The anger had disappeared, leaving awe in its place. She was staring at the castle, her lips parted slightly as she gazed at the castle.

Suddenly James remembered her words again and knowing now that she had never even been to the country let alone Hogwarts , he supposed that he couldn't blame her for being distracted. He remembered that he couldn't look away from the magnificent castle either the first time he had been here.

As they reached the shore however, James changed his priorities. He didn't want to lose sight of her again and in an effort to keep her from slipping away he tried to grab her arm or maybe just reach for her but before he knew it, the two boats had tipped making four or five surprised eleven year olds fall into the water.

Luckily they were near the shore and the fact that he didn't know to swim was not a problem but James yelped at the feel of the freezing water. He tried to keep hold of his glasses and find his footing so he wouldn't have any more accidents when he saw Hagrid coming over.

Well this had to be a new record, he was in trouble even before he had set foot in the castle. Proud despite himself, James pulled himself out of the water, even as he noticed the others who had fallen in trying to get away from him or maybe it was the water? he wasn't sure but he didn't care because once again he was distracted.

The girl looked smaller than ever, her clothes dripping wet and sticking to her while her perfectly arranged hair slapped against her face. What really caught his attention though was the wand she had pulled out again.

She murmured an incantation and he watched in surprise as she was instantly dry. Well, dry wouldn't be the word, her clothes were still damp but they were certainly not dripping wet like they were moments ago.

He was staring at her, gaping openly. How good was her magic anyway? He was still watching as she quickly did her best to dry the others around her before Hagrid would notice. Only James and another boy were left when the half giant arrived and she quickly tucked her wand away again.

Hagrid was evidently confused, having been quite sure that more than two people had fallen in but he was more distracted by the sight of a freezing James whose teeth were chattering.

The group was led inside, Hagrid hurrying the two freezing boys forward and asking the others to follow after. Soon enough they had reached the massive doors to the great hall and standing there waiting for them was Professor Neville.

Neville was looking through the arriving crowd as he searched for a familiar someone behind James before finally turning to look at the boy himself. James gave his best smile despite his predicament and could tell that his godfather was working hard on restraining a sigh.

Indeed it took every ounce of Neville's determination to not sigh or roll his eyes as he looked down at the two freezing boys, one of them being his own mischievous Godson who was grinning at him cheekily. Though Neville would have known even without the grin exactly who was responsible for the dip in the lake.

He drew his own wand and flicked it once at the freezing boy and James before speaking to the crowd in general. He told of the four houses, stressed on the house unity and then asked everyone to wait for a bit in an empty room nearby before the sorting.

Neville's eyes strayed again to the young Malfoy girl who caught his eyes and smiled. Satisfied, he turned to his other best friend's child, this time with a disapproving glare.

"Mr. Potter, if you could follow me?" Neville asked strictly but his heart had already melted and he had to fight a smile as his godson sauntered over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"For Merlin's sake it is the first day James" Neville admonished with his arms crossed against his chest.

"But it was an accident" James defended, glancing towards the door. He was rather hoping he would be able to escape in time for her sorting. He really needed to know her name!

Neville studied the young boy in front of him. He knew that when James pranked, he admitted it without any hesitation and would never resort to lying.

"What exactly happened?" He asked, knowing that if it was a genuine accident, he would have to let the boy go.

"I was trying to call someone" James answered and when his godfather raised his eyebrows the young boy sighed.

"She was in the next boat and I was trying to reach for-" James began when he saw the incredulous look he was receiving.

"You decided to stand or jump on your boat to call someone?" Neville asked ill pleased.

"I don't know her name!" James pouted.

"Fine, but couldn't it have waited?" Neville asked, not really having the heart to argue with his godson.

"I've been waiting for two weeks!" James announced efficiently confusing his godfather. Seeing that he wasn't going to be let go until he gave proper answers, he sighed.

"I met her at Diagon Alley and fell in love" James answered confidently making Neville groan.

"James you are eleven-" Neville began but James was already protesting.

"My mother was ten!" He said, by now genuinely ticked off that nobody understood. Neville sighed; there was no arguing with that of course.

"James other people could have fallen in" Neville stated tiredly.

"Oh they did" James answered unrepentant; making the current Herbology professor raise his eyebrows.

"That's what you should know! She is amazing. Her magic is amazing. Not to mention she looks gorgeous" James answered thrilled to have someone realize it but Neville was frowning.

"Are you saying she dried them up?" Neville asked, genuinely shocked.

"She fell in too and everyone in my boat and hers. But she managed to dry most people so they wouldn't get into trouble." James said proudly and seeing the shock continued "They weren't completely dry, I mean they are still damp but dry enough for Hagrid to not notice" He stated.

Neville sighed. He supposed that wouldn't be a problem. Besides no one got hurt and it wasn't like he could take any house points before the school term started. With absolutely no option, he gave James a last warning to keep him from trying anything else that night and then led him back to the great hall through a side door so they could attend the sorting ceremony.

James entered the room eagerly and rejoined the gathered first years waiting to be sorted, his eyes searching for a particular blonde. To his disappointment, she wasn't there. Next he glanced hopefully at the Gryffindor table, praying she got sorted into his house.

Glancing towards the Gryffindor table however was not the best decision he had come to. All his cousins were seated at the front end and all of them were shooting him dirty looks, his absence had worried them.

With a sigh, he quickly turned away and checked Ravenclaw, desperately hoping she was in it because it was according to him the second best house in Hogwarts. This time he was not disappointed as she sat alone at one end of the table away from the other chattering eagles.

Before he could ponder on that he heard his name being called out and completely unaware of the fact that the entire hall had begun whispering for the second time that night, James climbed onto the stool.

The hat didn't so much as touch his head before shouting Gryffindor and instantly he the entire table erupted into loud cheers. James put one hand into his pocket, ran another through his already messy hair and quite literally strutted towards his new house table.

Once he slipped into his seat though he discreetly glanced over at her but his attempt at discretion wasn't much for Neville had caught sight of exactly who James was looking at and the herbology professor was having a wicked grin on his face.

This could end in two ways he thought but one thing was for sure, the year ahead was going to be interesting.

* * *

A/N : Sorry for the delay, my other story is almost done. I will focus on this again soon! You could expect regular updates from next week :)


	4. Chapter 4

The sprawling Malfoy mansion was situated in the country side and it was the only house to be seen for miles in every direction. The large front gates, the high walls and the lone dominating white building in the middle was one of grandeur and grace.

The living room was large enough to house a small cottage within it and at that particular minute Hermione wasn't very comfortable there. It was far too silent and the stillness around her was honestly depressing.

"Have I become so unattractive that even my wife doesn't turn when I enter the room?" A voice sounded from the doorway making her jump.

"Draco!" She thrilled happily and threw herself at her approaching husband. He promptly put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I take that as a no" He whispered before dipping his head down to kiss her neck. Hermione who was far too delighted at the company didn't care that her husband was fishing for compliments again.

Draco, seeing her obvious happiness grinned and walked both of them backwards to the couch.

"Ouch!" Hermione complained as they landed with a hard plomp but her husband silenced her quite easily as his lips pressed eagerly against hers.

"What were you thinking?" He asked softly, his hands still locked around her. Hermione frowned at the reminder.

"Unpleasant then" Draco commented on seeing her expression "We can't have that" With that his lips returned to hers, kissing her with the same amount of passion as the first time.

The thought made her smile. It was her favorite thing about him. Even after all these years, his eyes held the same amount of love and need as the first time. Draco could also tell she was smiling and softly he pulled back.

"Good, I'm still quite amazing then" He said with a satisfied smirk.

"Is that enough compliments for you for a day Malfoy?" Hermione asked, her hands reaching for his first button.

"I would like a couple more" He admitted, unfastening the remaining buttons on his own.

"Feel free to give them to yourself" She said dryly

"Oh no, I plan on earning them" He murmured seductively

"Then you'll have to work very very hard" Hermione purred, her fingers running through the blonde locks.

"Ugh, I did not see anything" Another voice sounded making both Hermione and Draco start. They looked up in time to see their son enter the room, his hands on his eyes and only the gap between his fingers helping him steer clear of obstacles.

"Scorpius! You are early!" Hermione said in obvious surprise.

"And how I wish I wasn't" The small boy commented as he vanished up the stairs. Draco chuckled lightly at that, he might be closer to his little princess but he loved his son no less. Not to mention the boy looked every inch like him, making it impossible for him to not be proud.

"He thought you might feel lonely at home" Narcissa said softly, making the couple on the couch turn to her instead. Hermione smiled, clearly pleased. Her son was far too attached to her and could pick up on the slightest thing that upset her and like his father, he couldn't stay away for any length of time when she was down.

"That makes two of us" Draco shrugged before looking back at his mother "So you couldn't get any shopping done then?"

Narcissa Malfoy shook her head in a negative before walking past saying "I will leave you two to it, though it might be better that you wait another year" Hermione had the decency to blush but Draco smiled, completely unabashed.

"Ah yes! Imagine, we'll have the house all to ourselves next year" Draco said happily. Hermione however didn't like the idea very much, she wasn't sure how Lyra was going to handle the year let alone the next year when both of them would be gone.

"Lets worry about one year at a time shall we?" Draco whispered in her ear, guessing easily what she was thinking.

"But did we do the right thing?" Hermione questioned, now too distracted to focus on her previous good mood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lyra was in her new dorm, rummaging through her trunk for a quill and some parchment when she heard the door open.

"What are you doing here?" A loud voice called from behind her.

Lyra turned around to see three girls standing by the door, two of them looking unsure and one looking downright disgusted.

"Is there a problem?" Lyra asked, looking specifically at the girl in the middle.

"There is no way I am sharing a room with you!" The girl said angrily.

"Because I'm a Malfoy?" Lyra guessed, eyeing the other girl warily. She had dark hair and was quite tall, maybe not beautiful but definitely not plain. Though unlike with Potter, she couldn't tell who this girl's parents could be.

"Because your father tried to kill my mother!" The girl answered, making the other two by her side gasp. Lyra frowned, his father tried to kill her mother then this girl must be…

"Amanda Wood, my mom is Katie Bell" The girl, Amanda said. Wood, ah yes the professional Quidditch player; that would explain why she already had side kicks.

"Right, maybe your mom forgot to tell you that was an accident. But nonetheless I am-"

Lyra began, trying to apologize and solve things before it became an issue.

"Accident?! Your father was not only the youngest death eater but was also one of the worst of them! He should be locked up in Azkaban" Amanda shrieked

"But Malfoy was locked up in Azkaban wasn't he?" The girl to the left asked.

"Not Draco Malfoy, his father died in there but he escaped" Amanda answered bitterly.

"H-how?" The girl asked again, completely not noticing Lyra's quickly changing expression.

"Probably threw a load of filthy gold" Amanda answered only to stop short of whatever insult she was about to throw. Lyra had her wand pointed in the other girl's face.

"There is still plenty of where that came from, enough to get me out of trouble if need be. So I suggest you watch what you speak" Lyra threatened dangerously.

"You don't know how to use that thing" The third girl spoke, her voice shaking with fear.

"Makes it more dangerous, I might intend to turn your hair green and end up turning you into a frog" Lyra answered with a sneer.

"I will complain to the professors!" The girl said shrilly making Lyra roll her eyes.

"And gold can't help you here, not after everything your family has done" Amanda spoke up again. To her surprise Lyra laughed, finding the statement funny enough to overlook the insult in it. If only these people knew who her mother was.

"My family has done much more than yours anyway. Now if you don't want any trouble I suggest you watch what you speak about my father" Lyra warned before grabbing the things she would need and leaving the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the next morning, the news had traveled far enough and fast enough to interrupt James's breakfast. He had woken up late and just managed to run into the great hall for a last minute breakfast when he saw her leaving with professor Flitwick and three other girls.

"Oi mate!" A voice called and he turned to see Derek waving for him to join him. Derek Thomas was his father's former roommates son and luckily enough his room mate now.

"Hey" James answered, walking over but still wondering where she was going. "Did we get our timetables yet?"

"Yeah here's yours" Derek stated, handing over a small slip.

"We have the third hour with the Ravenclaws!" James said happily, his class with her being his obvious concern.

"That should be interesting, we'll hear the whole story then I reckon" Derek managed to say between mouthfuls.

"What story?" James asked, also looking up from his food.

"About Malfoy" Derek answered making James frown in confusion. "Oh right you missed the sorting! We have a little death eater this year"

James scrunched up his nose. Malfoys! Yeah he had heard all about them alright but atleast now he would have someone to pick on! And his father dare not complain, this was his right; his grandfather had Snape, his dad had Draco Malfoy and now he had the next Malfoy.

"So what did the git do?" James asked turning back to Derek.

"Threa – h – room ate" Derek said but James couldn't pick up much, not when the boy was talking with his face stuffed.

"Roommates!" Derek clarified upon seeing James's expression.

"He did what?" James asked annoyed that he still couldn't figure out what his friend had just said.

"She mate. And yeah she threatened her roommates" Derek muttered making James look up in surprise. His nemesis to be couldn't possibly be a girl. That would just take the fun out of it…unless she was like his mother, then it would be fair.

"Not just that, apparently she was also responsible for yesterday's accident on the boat" Derek added making James turn sharply to him.

"That's not true. Who said that?" James asked with a frown.

"Someone saw her using her wand" Derek answered, by now confused. Why had James defended a Malfoy?

James's eyes went round. The only one using a wand there yesterday had been her. But – hold on, she was a Malfoy?! Bloody Hell!

* * *

A/N : Sorry about the super short chapter! Next one will be longer, i promise ~ Miia


	5. Chapter 5

Draco Malfoy was lying on the bed staring blankly at the ceiling when he heard the door click. Instantly he draped an arm over his face in a vain attempt to cover his expression from his wife who had just stepped out of the shower.

"Draco?" Hermione called, her voice making clear her surprise in seeing him in bed so early.

The next minute he felt the mattress dip slightly as she sank down next to him and sure enough her hands reached over to push his arm away from his face. He grimaced when he saw her stern expression.

"I was just thinking" He admitted before she could ask. Hermione said nothing. Instead she leaned forward, pecked him on the lips before resting her head on her hands and resorting to silently watching him till he was ready to speak.

He tried to continue staring at the ceiling but his eyes kept returning to her face on their own accord and soon enough he gave in. Knowing that Hermione was going to admonish him for brooding, he got hold of her hand, kept his eyes fixed on the fingers he was playing with before mumbling in a low voice. Of course just because he tried didn't mean his wife didn't hear what he said.

"Didn't you come to terms with the fact that she wouldn't be in Slytherin a long while ago?" Hermione asked with an arched brow.

He could only shrug. It was true, he had known for a long while that Lyra would not be in his house. The girl had too much of her mother's morals in her but still…

"I knew she wouldn't fit there but I still hoped…" Draco mumbled quietly.

"Scorpius will follow tradition" Hermione offered instead.

It was common knowledge to anyone who knew Scorpius that the boy took Slytherin seriously and like his father, his favorite colors happened to be green and silver. It didn't bother Hermione in the slightest though, for one all the important people in her life were Slytherin's and for another, Scorpius's obsession was more focused on his father than on the house itself.

The boy followed his father meticulously in everything from the way he held himself to the things he liked. That, Hermione supposed was the reason why she was the centre of her son's universe, it was just another trait he picked up from Draco.

"It's not about the tradition" Draco muttered, pulling Hermione back from her happy thoughts.

"Sorry love what?" Hermione questioned, refocusing on her husband.

"I don't care about the tradition. Its just that she would have had someone to look out for her there…or maybe even in Gryffindor…Longbottom would have kept an eye on her" Draco confessed and Hermione couldn't help but smile again.

"They can watch out for her which ever house she in you know" Hermione reminded him as she ran a hand through his hair.

"I know that, I just wish I had been nicer to people in school, then I wouldn't have to sit here worrying over-" Draco began when Hermione cut across.

"Worrying over nothing, I wasn't any nicer to people than you were" Hermione shrugged. Draco raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"Okay you were intentionally annoying and I annoyed people while trying to be helpful, it doesn't matter because either way we managed to get on people's nerves" Hermione replied matter-of-factly.

When he chuckled lightly, Hermione leaned forward and pressed another kiss before smirking and adding "Besides, it gives Zabini an incentive to favor someone who is not in his own house"

At that Draco couldn't help but grin. Both at the thought of the relationship between Blaise and his wife which was always flirtatious and the way his best mate was wound around Lyra's finger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lyra Malfoy was positively smug. Her first lesson for the day had been transfiguration with the Slytherin's. To her delight, she found that her name still commanded a certain level of respect and fear among the house of snakes at least.

Also she had realized that she rather liked McGonagall. The headmistress made it a point to teach the first and seventh years so she would have a better idea of each student personally in their first and last year at Hogwarts.

The woman had paused momentarily at her name and glanced up from the register to look at her. That had been the only sign of recognition from McGonagall, after which she started her lesson indifferently.

The subject was fascinating and the animagus witch commanded enough respect to keep the class silent and Lyra was impressed. Even better was the fact that McGonagall was also quiet impressed by Lyra's answers and the pin she had transfigured perfectly.

So it was with twenty points apiece that Lyra headed to the next class which was charms with the head of her house. This class too went better than expected; Flitwick who had been slightly wary of the young Malfoy was also quickly changing his mind after her efficiency with the spell they were practicing.

True, the girl had threatened her room mates in front of him and made it perfectly clear that anyone who dared to insult her father in her presence would regret it. But apart from that, the girl was polite, studious and kept to herself.

Now, with another ten points in charms, she was heading down to her favorite lesson. As she made her way down the dungeons she all but skipped, not even the fact that Potter would be in the same room bothering her. Or that might be because she had genuinely forgotten that fact…all the same she was in a brilliant mood.

Being the first to enter class she took the corner seat and placed her books beside her to emphasize that no one was to take that seat. Of course it wasn't like anyone would, but still this was one class she could actually be truly comfortable in.

The rest of the class filtered in but Lyra paid them no attention as she sat, humming to herself over her remarkably good day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James Potter was running at full speed towards the dungeons, cursing the fact that the heads common room was all the way across the castle.

The minute he had heard that she was a Malfoy, he had been dying to talk to Teddy, which he had managed just now.

Teddy seemed to be on James's side, which was almost always the case but his support meant more to james now than ever before but the head boy was as rational as he was supportive.

He had pointed out that even though James didn't mind that she was a Malfoy, everyone else might and even if they could over look it, it was quite obvious that she seemed to have a problem with a Potter.

After debating that for ten minutes, James was now running late to the class he had been looking forward to all morning. He dashed around the last corner, hoping that the teacher wouldn't be done with calling out the names – he wouldn't forgive himself if he missed her name again.

That and admittedly, it was a bit disturbing for him to be obsessing over a Malfoy in his head and would prefer some other name.

As he came to a skidding halt right at the door, he breathed a sigh of relief. He had already been warned by his cousins that Blaise Zabini wasn't someone to cross paths with and was glad he had managed to get there before the teacher.

The man it was said, not only blatantly favored his house but also detested the others, he was strict, he was severe, he was generous in dishing out punishments and most of all, he had absolutely no tolerance for stupidity or in James's case mischief.

"Ah, Mr. Potter thank you for deciding to join us" A voice no louder than a whisper sounded from behind him and James was startled as he turned around.

The head of the Slytherin house was standing not more than a foot away from him. The man was dressed in complete black and was standing straighter than James thought humanly possible but what bothered him was the cold glare and the slight smirk.

"Handsome as I am Potter, I do not believe there is any necessity to gape at me. Five points from Gryffindor" Zabini called before sweeping past him and into the classroom.

In the front row, Lyra had to fight a smile. She loved her godfather dearly and had focused on every whisper about him that drifted around. She had overheard all day long how terrifying he was supposed to be but seeing him actually acting that way was hilarious, Not to mention Potter's expression.

As Lyra prepared herself to thoroughly enjoy the lesson, she didn't notice that the only seat left in the entire room was the one next to hers.


	6. Chapter 6

** A/N :** Terribly sorry for the long absence! I had to finish my previous story! But now its done, Regular updates shall be back on track! ~ Miia

* * *

Potions lessons at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry took place down in one of the many dungeons of the castle. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.

And Blaise Zabini sweeping through the room was the last touch needed to complete the sinister effect of the room. He walked noiselessly, the swishing of his black cloak the only sound made as he reached the front desk.

Turning on his heel, he stood facing the class. The man was tall, his eyes hard and face expressionless and those who didn't know him like Lyra did could never have hoped to pick up the underlying amusement in his eyes.

Knowing how much he was enjoying scaring her fellow classmates only made her want to roll her eyes at her godfathers unexplained love for such theatrics. However since Blaise was looking directly at her and he was technically her professor, Lyra adjusted her expression and gave him a perfectly polite smile instead.

The head of the Slytherin house smirked slightly before turning his attention back to the rest of the class. He noticed that none of them had witnessed the brief exchange, not that he would care or even remotely attempt to be impartial, if anything he was quite annoyed that the Gryffindor's and most of the Ravenclaws were more intent on watching Potter at the door.

"Bones, Patrick" He called and when the boy squeaked and jumped in his seat, the satisfactory smirk was back in place.

The entire class had their attention on him again, except Thomas who was still giving his friend at the door a look of absolute sympathy but that Blaise supposed could be dealt with later and thus he continued with the roll call.

James supposed he should feel offended at the insult he had received but right that minute he was much more focused on the roll call and was straining to hear the softly spoken names. The anticipation grew and he hadn't even realized he was holding his breath until he heard the name he had been waiting for.

"Malfoy, Lyra" Zabini called and if James had paid any attention to his professor, he would have noticed the brief smile that had been exchanged.

Of course none of the class noticed it either for most Gryffindors had reacted rather violently at the said name and were all busy throwing ugly looks towards the uncaring Malfoy girl sitting in the front row.

Their distraction would also explain why none of them noticed how Professor Zabini suddenly seemed colder as he continued reading out the other names, even hissing venomously while addressing Potter and Thomas.

James wasn't a part of the group that was suddenly disgruntled to be in the class room after realizing Lyra's presence; on the contrary he was rather struck by her. She was sitting casually with her legs crossed, her fingers idly twisting her honey blonde hair and she seemed to be smiling.

That alone made James forget entirely that he was stood outside the class and he grinned, his smile widening as he tried out the name in his mind and decided he quite liked the sound of it. Utterly lost in his distraction, it was quite fair to say he was startled when Professor Zabini broke the silence.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making" he began.

The voice was barely louder than a whisper and yet even James was forced to turn his attention to the head of Slytherin house. It seemed Blaise had inherited Snape's talent of keeping a class silent without any effort.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…"

The class was ensnared alright and Lyra's eyes were shining brightly as they caught her Godfather's gaze. She had heard that this speech was tradition and that it had been scripted by none other than Severus Snape himself. After hearing all about her father's godfather, she had been waiting rather eagerly for it.

However neither her father nor her Godfather had budged and no amount of pouting did the job. That by itself was rather shocking, specially considering how neither of them could turn down any of her demands. Even her mother had been quite surprised when both men maintained that it was a special moment that she should wait for and as Blaise continued to speak, she once again caught his eyes.

"I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Lyra barely managed to stifle her laugh and she could see her godfather's smug smile as he watched her reaction. She didn't disappoint of course and threw him a dazzling smile, wondering internally why her mother despaired in his dramatics so much when it was so amusing.

Just when she was about to declare to herself that she couldn't love him more even if she tried, things got better.

"Potter!" He suddenly barked "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

As one the entire class turned to face James and even Lyra grudgingly turned around, only to catch his eyes and then turn away again.

_Powdered root of what to an infusion of what?_ James wondered, trying hard to focus on the question rather than on the fact that she had looked at him. How he wished he had studied a bit more when Teddy asked him to…

"It seems that one should not simply be judged by one's father Potter" Zabini said, his voice low and dangerous.

Both Lyra and James felt completely opposite feelings stir within them. James who could tolerate anything but an insulting reference to his family clenched his hands angrily while Lyra who knew that the reference was directed more towards her than Potter felt for the first time like she belonged within the castle and newfound admiration for her godfather blossomed within her.

"Let us try again, where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Zabini demanded, making James wrack his brains.

When he realized he hadn't a clue, he glared at the professor with utter dislike; a look that Blaise returned whole heartedly.

"Last chance Potter, what is the difference between Monkshood and wolfsbane?" He questioned, but this time James didn't bother listening.

He already knew he wouldn't have a clue and he decided that he didn't just dislike his professor but actually loathed him and that was just within ten minutes of their meeting.

"Thought none of you had to open the book before coming to class?" Zabini asked the class, making them all that much more uncomfortable.

The Ravenclaws were already trying to find the answer in their texts and the Gryffindor's took to glaring at the professor but James only had eyes on one person.

Her hand had punched the air the instant the question had been redirected and his mouth had fallen open. Did she really know?

"Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite." Lyra answered.

So much for impressing her, James thought as he heard her confident reply and he only loathed Zabini more for making him look like an idiot in front of her. Besides was it his fault that he didn't particularly like potions to begin with?

Blaise however was unsurprised and was smiling genuinely. Of course she would know, after all he was the one teaching her potions from the time she turned four and he would gladly vouch for the fact that the girl was going to be even better than her father was, and that was saying something.

"Excellent Miss. Malfoy, fifteen points to Ravenclaw. Also, fifteen points from Gryffindor for Mr. Potter's lack of intellect." Blaise drawled.

Lyra glowed. James seethed.

"Now you can't all be so incredibly idiotic to have not caught Miss. Malfoy's answer? Well then why aren't you copying it down? Potter you will take the seat next to Miss. Malfoy and hope to get some knowledge into that empty head of yours" Was the next instruction and my how the tables turned.

James was delighted. Lyra was horrified.

She stared in disbelief as Potter came over wearing that ridiculous smile of his and it wasn't until he reached for her books did she even blink. Impulsively she swatted his hands away before glancing around the room. However when she realized there was no other seat, she forced herself to move her books enough to give him room to sit.

Of course James didn't care that she put a barricade of books between them, after all they were now paired together and this was going better than he had hoped. In fact James was so delighted that he didn't even dislike his potion's master all that much anymore.

And being rather desperate to prove that he was by no means an idiot, he also paid considerable attention to the instructions given on making their first potion. It was simple enough; just a cure for boils and when they were asked to start James was positive he could do it perfectly and impress her.

Lyra on the other hand was trying her best to ignore him and get started on her work but when he reached for the dried nettles and began to powder them, her hands shot out on their own accord.

James was stunned to see her fingers wrapped around his wrist.

"What do you think you are doing?" She hissed at him.

When he stared dumbly at their hands, she realized she was essentially holding him and immediately let go. James wasn't sure if the color staining her cheeks was anger or if she was blushing…but considering that it was her, he supposed he shouldn't flatter himself so much.

"I asked you a question Potter" She snapped and instantly he realized he had been staring. Cursing himself mentally, he collected himself again.

"We need 10 grams of powdered dry nettles" He said confidently.

"No we do not" She contradicted grabbing her ruined nettles from him.

"It's written on the board Lyra" James said, pointing to the board with more pride than it should entail for a job as simple as reading a few simple words right.

"Its Malfoy to you" She told him irritably, ignoring the damned nettles.

"But Lyra is such a pretty name" James protested before giving her his best smile. She returned it with a withering glare.

"What is your problem exactly?" Lyra demanded. She was too much like her mother to not be annoyed when disturbed in class, besides she was going to do this in an easier way and Potter had just ruined it.

"I love you" James answered plainly. There was no over the top attempt at a flirtatious smile. Just a simply fact stated clear as day.

Anyone else would have been caught off guard but Lyra only felt the anger bubble within her. She would be damned if she believed those words from a Potter, least of all a Potter with a Weasley for a mother.

"Your games won't work with me, now back off before I make you" She threatened, her silver eyes blazing with fury.

James was honestly mystified. Did she think he wasn't being serious? Oh dear Merlin, he needed Teddy! He had no idea what to say to make her believe him and settled for the first thing that came to his mind.

"I'm Serious! That's even my middle name!" James exclaimed suddenly.

Lyra turned on him with a deliberate slowness. She took a deep breath before forcing a sweet smile.

"Is that so?" she asked, her voice giving him no indication of the underlying fury. James nodded enthusiastically and was surprised when her hands reached out.

"If that's really how you want to do this" She told him all too sweetly.

James barely had any time to realize that her hands weren't reaching for his but for the dried nettle that she was now unceremoniously dropping into their potion. The cauldron erupted just a second after she managed to take a step back and before he knew it, he was covered in a slimy green potion.

"POTTER! Fifteen points from Gryffindor and detention this entire week" A voice thundered from somewhere behind him.

James however couldn't have cared less. He was entirely transfixed by the cold fire in her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Madam Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey!" An urgent voice shouted as the doors to the hospital wing were flung open.

The senior matron jumped from her corner office to face the two first year boys, one of them dragging the other inside rather insistently. The medi-witch needed no introductions to know these two - their parents had been in often enough.

Mr. Thomas's was after all known for his visits with his friend Finnegan after the two had miraculously managed to blow something up yet again and Potter of course needed no explanation.

She sighed internally; she was getting too old if she was having a third generation Potter under her care but her eyes scanned the boy all the same. He didn't really seem hurt, but she would have to get the green muck off him to really be able to tell properly and so she waved for the two to move to the nearest bed.

"What happened?" She demanded as she made her way to them.

"Malfoy blew up his cauldron" Thomas raged "And she didn't even get a detention! Or have points docked off and -"

"That will be all Mr. Thomas, you can return to class" Madam Pomfrey instructed as she took her place next to the young Potter.

She flicked her wand once over the boy to notice that there had been absolutely no damage done. The skin had become slightly pink from what she assumed was hot water.

"The water wasn't even really hot" James admitted when asked and she glared at him.

"You are absolutely fine Mr. Potter, no reason you should be here at all" She told him crossly, after all professor Zabini could have taken care of this.

"I know but Derek-" James started to say when he was cut across.

"James Sirius Potter!" A shrill voice called from the doorway.

Madam Pomfrey glanced upwards to see Victoire Weasley standing with her arms crossed against her chest and hiding a couple of steps behind her was Derek Thomas.

"You can take this outside Mr. Potter" Pomfrey dismissed but James's expression had already morphed to his best kicked puppy look.

"But my arm hurts, I think its swelling up" He tried, not particularly wanting to face his cousin yet.

"Outside Mr. Potter. You can come back when that arm looks twice its size" Pomfrey dead panned, she knew only too well how to deal with Potters and he needed to be much better than that if he hoped to get around her.

James too seemed to know defeat when he saw it and with a resigned sigh, he jumped off the bed and turned to take a good look at the pair waiting at the door. Derek looked slightly guilty, so James supposed he hadn't intended to find Vic but had just happened across her. Victoire however looked murderous but that wasn't anything new.

"You better hope for your own sake that Derek is telling the truth" Victoire warned.

"Of course I am! I saw her drop something in the potion!" Derek defended.

"Well that's that! We have ten minutes of potions left! So we should be getting-" James began but Victoire only looked more suspicious.

"What aren't you telling me?" She questioned.

"Really need to get back to class Vic" James said even as he grabbed Derek by the arm and broke into a sprint.

He knew Victoire wouldn't run through the corridors, she was far too dignified for that and sure enough when he looked back, she hadn't moved. Her eyebrows were twitching and her lips had thinned but that was trouble for another time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Miss. Malfoy? A word" Blaise called and Lyra groaned internally as she fell back, waiting for the rest of the class to file out.

"I hope she's in trouble" Derek mumbled from where he and James were crouched, right outside the classroom.

"Of course she won't be in any" James defended, not really wanting her to be in trouble. Derek who simply assumed it was a sarcastic response made a disgruntled sound.

"I can hope can't I?" Derek asked annoyed before straightening up and adding "Anyway lets go"

James motioned for him to go on and Derek threw him an odd glance before following after the class. James on the other hand, threw on his father's cloak, crept in the opposite direction, towards where Lyra was waiting for Zabini and snuck under the first desk he could find.

A couple of moments of silence later, he heard the swishing of a cloak just to his right and he could see Zabini walk past him.

"Lyra?" Zabini called but James could hear no malice in the voice.

"Blaise" She responded, her voice much warmer. But James didn't really have time to think of the first name basis address.

"Quite a day huh?" He asked and James managed to peek through the side to catch her grimace.

"You won't tell father will you?" She asked a little nervously.

"No, and for my own sake I am not telling your mother either." Blaise winced as he thought briefly of how Hermione would react.

"I already knew you wouldn't risk that" Lyra responded with a grin.

James for his part couldn't understand a word.

"What were you thinking anyway?" Blaise questioned after a slight pause.

"Threatening to threaten someone if they insulted my father is not really a threat!" Lyra defended but she was smiling and so was Blaise.

James's expression cleared a bit. So someone had insulted her father then. He supposed he couldn't blame her. He would deck anyone who dared say a word against his father…Not that anyone would…But still….

"Be that as it may, there were three teachers in the room" Blaise pointed out and Lyra grinned wickedly.

"I noticed." Lyra told him before adding "And one of them even winked" It was Blaise's turn to grimace.

"It was amusing" He shrugged.

"You would think so" Lyra commented with a snort.

"It is. What are the odds that the one person your father accidentally poisoned has a daughter who ends up as your room mate?" Blaise was grinning.

James frowned. Draco Malfoy was a death eater so he supposed he shouldn't be surprised he had poisoned someone but it still went against everything James believed in.

"I am assuming that isn't all you are amused about?" Lyra asked dryly.

"No, there's also the fact that the trouble makers are left to me or Neville and Flitwick looked so lost trying to handle that sort of thing. There was also the look on Neville's face when he realized you were threatening people in front of a teacher. You are supposed to be quite a model student you know?" Blaise asked.

James was slightly distracted making plans on getting more information from his godfather when Lyra spoke again.

"I am!" Lyra defended instantly "I did manage to get thirty points in the first two classes and another thirty from you"

James was gaping. Sixty points? In just three hours?

"Should I worry about my house losing our name on the cup?" Blaise asked.

"Definitely" Lyra answered happily.

"Well then how about twenty points from Ravenclaw for blowing up a potion in my class?" Blaise questioned.

Lyra's eyes instantly narrowed.

"What did you expect? You put me next to Potter!" She accused and Blaise was grinning again.

"Just helping you follow the tradition dear" Blaise drawled "Though I must say I was rather disappointed, you could have at least done some damage with the beetle wings. The dried nettle wouldn't even scald him and you knew it"

James was listening to a professor admonishing a student for not causing enough damage to another student but he wouldn't be James Potter if he focused on the actual crux of the topic not would he? So no, he decided to be happy over Lyra's response instead.

"I wasn't thinking of doing any damage. But thank you for reminding me to be mad at you" Lyra snapped.

"Me?" Blaise asked in genuine surprise.

"You ruined my favorite lesson by putting me with Potter who if you must know expects me to believe he loves me. So yes it is entirely your fault." Lyra fumed.

Blaise sputtered for a moment, his face going horribly slack as Lyra glared at him.

"The break is almost over! My next class starts in five minutes!" She added before stalking out of the room.

It took James a moment longer than Zabini to recover and when he did manage it, he snuck out of the class undetected, his mind far away.

He had told Neville yesterday that he loved her so he supposed he shouldn't be worried that she had told Zabini, they did seem close…

But there was also the fact that she still didn't seem to believe that he actually loved her…

While he debated which point was more worrisome, he turned the final corner that led away from the dungeons and found his answer.

After all nothing could be more worrisome than Victoire and Lyra standing across each other with their wands drawn!

* * *

A/N : Did the long chapter make up for the absence? Do leave a review!


End file.
